


Hard Time

by Silverskin



Series: Jaeger's Trevails [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskin/pseuds/Silverskin
Summary: Prince Jaeger awakes after his encounter with the Seed Reapers.
Series: Jaeger's Trevails [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562680
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Hard Time

**Author's Note:**

> Part two was getting too long so I've split it to make it more manageable.

_On his back._

_Naked._

_Paralysed._

_A stone tower loomed broad and proud beyond his open legs._

_No, not a tower._

_A huge stone Phallus._

_An army of black, ruby-eyed snakes rushed its base from out of the darkness all around._

_Climbing the cracked granite shaft in such thick numbers that they became a second sheath._

_Writhing bodies curled their way up the hard surface, the noise of rasping scales growing into deafening tremors that shook the ground on which he lay._

_The world seemed to pulse as they crested the rim of the stone crown._

_A hammering heartbeat from the earth itself rising up the huge engulfed pillar._

_The drumbeat quickened with every foot the creatures climbed until one reached the very top first._

_It grew huge, its enormous head rearing back before plunging its fangs hard into the tip._

_A hot whiteness erupted high, seeding the sky itself._

_A rain of hot pearls pearl fell down on him._

_Thick and warm…_

_Painting his skin…_

_Glazing him._

_More snakes._

_On HIM now._

_Curling over him._

_Tasting him with their tongues._

_Winding around him._

_One coiling up his member._

_Ruby, reptilian eyes met his._

_Almost a smile._

_Fangs flourished._

_Baring down hard to bite his-_

“UAGH!” 

Jaeger woke with a choked gasp. 

Chest pounding, he found he was belly-down in the floor of his cell. After a few deep breaths, he rose sluggishly onto his hands and knees, brushing off the dry straw stuck to his face. He lifted off his palms, keen to wipe the rest of the itchy bedding from his torso, but an unexpected sight stopped has hand halfway to his stalk-covered torso. 

His male organ, standing fully erect and proud. 

“GODS!” 

He rushed to cover it, thankful he was facing away from the door, then fled into a corner, crouching down. Gathering up a ball of straw, he hid his embarrassment, and was sure to mask it all behind a thick thigh as well. 

_To have a dream like that at such a time_

Jaeger shook his head a little in disbelief. 

Flustered, it took a moment before he remembered what had happened before he’d blacked-out. At that recollection, his face blanched. Fingers pressed worriedly at his neck where creature’s maw had been. He could feel nothing there. The pink rash and welts had gone under his arm too, but on closer examination he could just about make out a tiny pair of pin-pricks, almost invisible. 

_Those things…_

His brow furrowed.

A muffled noise through the wall drew his attention. Pressing an ear to the cold stone, he could hear the same deep groaning he’d heard before, but now far louder and more intense, in that deep male timbre. 

“Poor creature,” muttered the prince in sympathy, forgetting his own situation for a moment.

Who could know what weird tortures were being inflicted on another of Grell Myrog’s unlucky captives. Jaeger panted a few times in frustration, and lifted the bundle of straw from his groin. 

Morning glory still iron-hard. 

Before he had time to laugh at his bodies’ lusty behaviour, the rattle of keys in the door had him thrusting the straw back down.

It was Mezia and her girls again, who, barely regarding the prince, started depositing on the floor various items they had walked in with. The old Jaileress laid down an oval pewter tray. On it sat a swollen, chestnut-coloured loaf, a pat of butter, a thick wedge of cheese and a steaming, already-sliced side of ham. One of her daughters deposited a wooden bowl piled with fresh fruit of all kinds, and the third produced what looked to be, judging from the golden dribbles on the rim, a jug of honeyed water. Just as quickly they were gone, with the fat old lady giving Jaeger a dirty grin on her way out, as if she knew what his posture was hiding.

With the door locked and their footsteps fading, he lifted the straw again. 

Still obstinately rigid. 

_Gods, GO DOWN!_

Exasperated, Jaeger exhaled heavy through his nose and stared at the ceiling. 

His inward breath filled him with the warm rich scent of hot bread and meat. Suddenly aware of how fiercely hungry he was, he eyed the little steaming banquet a few feet away.

_There’s no sense in starving myself_

He tore into it all, and within 20 minutes, was gnawing the last few remnants of flesh from a final pear. He threw the spent core down onto the plate with all the other remnants, and skulled back the last mouthful of honeyed water with a gasp. Satisfied, he slumped onto one hand, before taking in the devastated battlefield he had left behind. 

He’d cleared it all. 

Eaten the whole loaf, the cheese, the ham and stripped every fruit to the pips. 

There had been enough food to feed two or three swordsman well, but his heroic appetite had torn through all of it alone and with ease.

The lion-like ravishing he had given his meal had also taken his mind away from his obstinate organ for a while, but no longer. It was still fully hard, if not even harder than before. An erection so defiantly fierce and turgid that he couldn’t even have press it down between his thighs to hide it. He sat back on his haunches, resting his hands on his hips, and stared down at his unabashed sword. 

A single clear bead welled at its tip, loosed slowly, and cast a long string to the floor. 

The prince shook his head slightly, exhaling a laugh under his breath. 

_Mad thing_

Absentmindedly, he wiped sweat from his brow, but found himself doing a double-take at the moisture on the back of his hand. He suddenly became glaringly aware much more was going on with his body than just an unwelcome arousal. 

He felt hot. 

His armpits were wet. 

His whole skin clammy, and flushed a little too. 

He looked and felt as though he’d exerted himself at some exercise. The way he would after a hot summer’s eve of sword practice. He was even panting a little, but oddly, felt no tiredness. 

Jaeger’s face dropped as a chilling new possibility rushed fresh into his mind.

_Those creatures… they… they did this_

He wanted not to believe it, but it made more sense the more he considered it. 

Their venom had done more than knock him out. 

It was still in his blood, and still at work. 

Knelt motionless, he stared at his erection, watching it sway a little with each heartbeat. 

_He knew it would do this to me_

Jaeger knew now this was no morning glory. 

_He’s going to parade me like this_

_Humiliate me in front of the whole world_

_Sick beast_

I must get rid of it before they come back

He laughed bitterly under his breath. 

_So it’s come to this?_

It stuck in his craw. Seriously considering pleasuring himself in such a wretched place.

_You'd rather your whole house were a laughing stock then?_

It was easy to convince himself of the act's necessity.

Imagining being dragged from the cell like this, raging arousal bobbing between his legs. 

Hundreds pointing a laughing as he was dragged naked through the streets.

_Spill your seed and that will be an end to it_

Thinking that thought raised a single small upward jerk from his manhood. 

How his right hand came to be holding it he didn’t know. 

His resentful frustration was still with him, but his anger was subsiding. 

An odd edge of euphoria had crept into his emotional state, as if concerns for propriety were dropping away little by little. 

_Just get it over with_

And he was lying to himself now. 

The prospect of this task wasn’t as odious to him as he was trying to believe. 

Although still a virgin, his purity, like all princes, preserved for the wedding bed, Jaeger knew self-pleasure well, as it was not only accepted in Lamarkan, but actively encouraged. It being thought to stir the blood and quicken a young man’s rise to full maturity. 

_Come on_

_Do it_

Looking up at the closed spy slot in the cell door, he shuffled his knees around on the straw until facing away from it, determined to protect at least some of his pride be there any more unexpected visitors. With one more look over his shoulder, he set to work. Gripping his weapon at the base, he started with a few slow, soft strokes, pulling his sheath back fully with each, flourishing his broad, proud crown. 

His skin bristled. 

It felt good, VERY good. 

After only five or six of strokes, a prodigious quantity of fore-seed issued from him, so much of it in fact, that had it been milky and extruded with more violence, any observer would have taken it for a climax. 

Jaeger managed to catch the thick, glassy fluid in his free palm before it spilled onto the floor. 

More relaxed about the unusual scale of his lubricating extrusion than he should’ve been, he made good use of it, greasing his pulsating broadsword from tip to hilt. Now slippery, shiny and somehow even harder than before, the prince went at his work with greater vigour. 

Grip firming. 

Strokes gaining momentum. 

His stallion’s heart was pounding strong now. Deepening the flush of his skin and raising the straight, thick veins on his neck until they were as proud as the ones meandering beneath the velvet skin under his slick fingers. His right pectoral skipped on his chest with each stroke and a sinued family of shoulder muscles flexed wildly. 

His head drifted back, as did his torso. 

Neck chords bulging out either side of his larynx. 

Cobblestone belly morphing and tightening to take the weight of his lean, heavly-trained bulk. 

His eyes growing heavy, he braced himself with his free hand against the floor. 

The blood-lust steadily corroded all thoughts but the carnal need to pound his pillar and set his potent milk flowing. 

He was stifling groans now. 

One little part of his mind still dispassionate enough to stop an accidental siren call bringing and audience to the cell. 

But that part too was fading, and fast. 

Jaeger had pleasured himself many times, but the warm waves of bliss spreading out from his loins now had never felt anything like as intense. 

The urge was all-consuming. 

“Uaaaahh”

The groan was quiet but long, escaping heavy and low from the deepest part of his thick, muscular throat with less and less of him attempting to stop it. 

His world had contracted to this sex act alone. 

All modesty drifting so effortlessly from his mind. 

Audience or not, an army couldn’t have torn his square blur of a fist away from its work now. 

His stones danced in their sack. 

Heftier than before, Jaeger could feel the new weight in them just by the way they moved. 

Heavy with rich male seed.

Impatient to set it loose. 

Their time would come soon, the prince could feel it. 

His forearm creased and flexed with striations and apple bicep danced excitedly with each stroke. 

A continuous and heavy flow of fore-seed spilled over his fingers now.

Downward strokes sent steaming strings of it onto the floor. 

Upward strokes flung hot spits onto his tight, contorting belly, flexing unevenly between concave and convex. 

His grip slid frictionless on his thick, meaty organ no matter how hard he gripped it. 

“UUUUAAAAAAAAHHH”

The loud, unabashed groan, issuing from his very core, echoed long inside his cell. 

Only seconds from climax, through the burning blood-lust, the tiniest part of his brain recognised something in the tone and length of the sound he had made that tallied with the noises he’d heard from the other cells.

Beautiful, fierce eyes rolled back, and the lustiest of smiles crept over his half-open mouth. 

He could feel the oncoming wave, and he knew it would be big. 

Muscle chords tightened into view under the perfect skin on his chest, his arms, thighs, hips. 

Every inch of his magnificent hero’s body tensed. 

His groin rose high to eject his potent seed.

“YYYEAAAAHH”

He hovered there for a few seconds, shaking, waiting… but nothing came.

Eyes flashed open. 

Nothing.

Blood-lust swirled with a panicked confusion. 

He felt balanced on the cliff edge. 

Trapped high and dry by some unknown force. 

Glands and organs deep within his body that should have been spasming, spurting, convulsing with a violent intensity… were still as the grave. 

His whole body was on fire but for those places that should have been burning hottest of all. 

Something held him there. 

Wouldn’t let him cum, but wouldn’t let him back away from the edge either.

A few extra encouraging, pleading strokes. 

Loins still frighteningly quiet. 

The shock threw his shoulders back into the straw. 

Bottom half still up in its toes. 

Hips as high as they would go… begging. 

Red-faced and gasping, his whole musculature squirmed, rigid and sinued, as if fighting the swallowing intent of some invisible, grabbing beast on the ceiling. 

An unhinged chorus of ululating groans issued in long strings from the prince. 

A desperate song that would soon attract the attention he had so wished to avoid. 

With an upside-down view of the door, his bulging, bloodshot eyes saw the spy slot open, and the flabby face of Mezia the jaileress grinning through it.

“Mmm, he’s ready” she muttered satisfied to her girls.

“Right, to other two first.” 

Jaeger’s frame crumpled to the floor. 

Robbed of both physical control and sense. 

Still blisteringly erect, gasping heavily, he felt as if he had only stepped only a few small paces away from the edge, enough at least to stop blood vessel in his body from bursting. 

He writhed onto his stomach, his gasping breaths blasting away the straw as he pressed his forehead hard against the floor in frustration.

A loud clattering came from the corridor outside. 

Coming from the left, it rumbled past his cell, bringing with it fevered groans near-identical to his own, but for the deeper pitch and growling edge. Then came a loud metal clanging, which seemed to climb up and away from him, fading as it did so. 

A minute after that, more wheels clattering. 

This time from the cell to the right, accompanied by yet more moaning, soft and flowing yet oddly muffled. 

More of the same fading clanging.

Soon enough his turn came. 

Keys jangled and the cell door swung open hard, sweeping away the straw and banging against the wall as a one of the wooden, iron-wheeled gurneys he had seen on his way into the cell block burst in under the clumsy guidance of fat Mezia. It trundled to a halt beside him, and her two girls trudged in, grabbing his sweaty bulk, rolling him over, and heaving him unceremoniously by the arms pits and ankles onto the gurney like a sack of coal. He tried to resist as his wide, rippling back was slammed down onto the wood, but trapped as he was an incapacitating stones-throw from orgasm, all his limbs refused him. Arm doing nothing but waving meekly as they strapped him down.   
Even in this state, lust-addled and with flecks of straw sweat-stuck all over, Jaeger puzzled at the excessive number of leather bands being tightened on him, far more than required, even for an man of his strength. 

Each leg had a strap at the ankle, one above the knee and another at the very top of his thighs, the application of the latter making the prince jerk as a firm, uncaring hand shifted his dripping erection and seed-heavy orbs to apply them.

It was a similar story with his arms. 

Pulled out roughly above his head.

A belt at each wrist, and another at the elbow. 

Now a leather collar, much thicker than the other straps, encased his whole neck from collarbones to jaw, keeping his head locked firmly against the wood. 

After a careful checking of buckles, he was off.

Trundled out along the uneven, bone-jarring stones, he was pushed down the corridor and through the now-open doorway at the far end. 

Disorientation gripped Jaeger for a moment as the claustrophobic confines of the cell block gave way in an instant to open air. 

A blazing full moon sat over him in a circle of starry sky. 

The hollowed-out turret of the keep.

An extra-heavy shove by Mezia seemed to lock the gurney with metallic solidity into something below the prince’s feet. He was given only a moment to recognise that strange ladder-like construction he’d seen during his encounter with the Seed Reapers, shooting upwards away from him up the tower’s inner wall. The pull of a rusty lever to Jaeger’s side revealed its purpose, sending him hurtling up it at terrifying speed, the gurney shuddering violently as air rushed over his restrained bulk and though his hair.   
In his semi-delirious state, a little part of him blessed relief it gave, washing fast and cold over his sweaty, naked body, but this blessing was easily drowned out by the deafening clamour of scraping and clattering metal offending his ears. He felt almost as if he were sprinting up the inside of the tower, racing to reach the square stone block approaching with just as great a speed. Halfway up, the counterweight rushed past frighteningly close to his head, making the lust-addled prince flinch away, then sped on downwards to carry him to his destination.

The briefest of slowing reduced the force of the sudden halt just enough for it not to be painful. His body weightless for a moment then slamming back down onto the gurney with a creek of wood and iron. 

The whole night’s sky was open to him now, cloudless and bejewelled. 

He could hear music and laughter nearby. 

Grell Myrog’s party.

The dictator’s tormenting words sprang fresh into prince Jaeger’s sexually unhinged mind.

_“I find it’s always best to end one entertainment by introducing the prospect of the next…”_


End file.
